1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the paper manufacturing industry and more specifically to a paper trap used within a dust control system, which traps paper scrap more efficiently than the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,050 to Leist discloses a self cleaning paper trap. The self cleaning paper trap includes a housing, which carries a plurality of spaced grid bars to trap the sheet materials and a wiper bar, which is vertically reciprocal relative to the grid bars to wipe trapped sheet materials from the bars.
However, the spacing between the plurality of spaced grid bars will allow smaller pieces of paper scrap to pass through to a downstream dust collector. The paper scrap can result in plugging of filters in a dust collector or plugging of spray nozzles in a wet scrubber.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a paper trap, which traps scraps of paper, traps smaller pieces of paper and has less complexity than that of the prior art.